


Magnetic everything about you, you really got me now

by klarogasms



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa meet in a library, and one touch is all it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic everything about you, you really got me now

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of 25 Days of Christmas.  
> Prompt: Silly Hats
> 
> Title inspired by Zella Day's 'Hypnotic'
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Merry Christmas!” Lexa said cheerily as she entered hers and Clarke's apartment, throwing a handful of golden, red and green glitter as she walked into the living room. It was the first Christmas her and Clarke would spend together and not with their respective families or circles of friends.  
They were kind of an odd couple with Lexa coming from a poor family, always being too loud or too emotional, always attracting attention with her tattoos and piercings and Clarke being the sheltered daughter of a politician and a doctor, always a bit quiet, always being seen as the smart kid, the book worm, the wallflower.

* * *

 

They met in a library, of all places.

Lexa actually spent a lot of time in libraries, she was studying fashion design and gladly used the free books as resource. She spent so much time in the campus library, it basically became her second home. She preferred to do her research there, with books instead of using a bunch of websites as sources in her essays.  
Whenever she wasn't in the library, she hung out with friends or worked at the off-campus coffee shop which belonged to an old lady who lived above it. Lexa attracted attention at her work place. Her dark hair consisted entirely of dreadlocks, her right arm was covered in colourful tattoos and her left arm in black and white ones, her lips and her nose as well as her ears were pierced. She looked out of place in the pink and white coffee shop where old ladies and mothers with their children came to have tea of coffee along with scones or a piece of cake, but she felt ad home behind the flowery counter and the customers loved her.  
Lexa's friends were similar to her in style and they were mainly people she grew up with. The college she studied at was a local one, and she used to live with her parents due to a lack of money. She didn't have the financial means to get an own flat and her friends, the only people she even considered sharing a flat with, showed no real interest in getting out of the town they grew up, they showed no real interest in building themselves a better life in a better part of the world or even their town. Lexa loved her friends, but she wanted to get out of that neighbourhood, wanted to get away from the toxic surroundings she grew up in.

Clarke loved books, but she rarely spent time at libraries or anything alike. If she wanted a book she could just as easily buy it, so why spent hours in a place she didn't like very much instead of just reading the book she needed for her research in the warmth and cosiness of her flat. She grew up sheltered, she realized that when she transferred to a public High School from her private Junior High School, a decision her parents made to widen their daughter's social circles. She still spent a lot of time with her old friends, people like Wells Jaha, whose dad was the town's major, but she met new people like Bellamy and Octavia Blake, whose mother was raising them alone and struggled financially as a result, trying to feed her kids and offer them a comfortable life by working three jobs. Her first boyfriend was Finn Collins, the son of a mechanic. His father owned a well-going series of mechanic shops, personally working in the one in their town. His family was well off, but not to the same extent as Clarke's or Wells'.  
Finn was a bit of a bad boy. He always liked adventures and taking risks. He swooped Clarke off her feet and showed her a completely different lifestyle from which she shut herself away when Finn died in a motorcycle accident. She kept in contact with his cousin Raven with whom she became really close throughout hers and Finn's time together, but she kept away from motorcycles, kept away from rowdy bars, grew to dislike surprises and adventures.  
Clarke wanted to work as a University Professor, wanted to get away form her town and move to Oxford, wanted to teach English Literature in England, the country which inspired Shakespeare. She used to love her town, she still loved her family and friends, but every place brought back memories, memories of Finn, memories of another Clarke she didn't seem to able to get in touch with anymore, memories of her and her friends in a time where everything felt easier and … lighter.

It was like one of those scenes form a movie when Clarke and Lexa met. Lexa wanted that last copy of Price and Prejudice to get a better grip of the flair and mood of the Regency period in order to properly base the fashion line they were supposed to design upon the historical period assigned to her. They were currently having a look at British Fashion after studying French Fashion throughout the last semester. Clarke needed that last copy of Pride and Prejudice because the local book store was out of it (she really hated living in a small town with one book store sometimes), her essay on a book of choice by Jane Austen was due in one week and ordering it wouldn't give her enough time to finish the essay after reading the book, so the library was her last option.  
Her and Lexa spotted it at the same time and were reaching for it at the same time, their hands bumping against each other before either could get a grip of the book. They looked at each other and immediately disliked the other, Clarke internally judging Lexa because she had the audacity to look like someone Finn would have befriended and Lexa internally cursing Clarke for needing the same book she did. They were both on a tight schedule and there was only one book which made them enemies by default.  
Lexa was the first one to stop their glaring contest and took the book out of the shelf, but Clarke immediately reached for it, causing them to both have an iron grip around the leather-bound copy.

“I really need this book. My essay on it is due in one week.” Clarke said politely, swallowing the fury which always came with the unbidden memories of Finn and his untimely passing.  
“Well, I have to base a fashion line upon this book throughout the next week, so I'd say I need it just as much as you do.” Lexa retorted. The only reason she disliked Clarke right now was the fact that she needed the same book as she did, and Clarke didn't look like she would give it up to Lexa, so her brain already turned gears, trying to find a solution.  
“Looks like it.” Clarke agreed unhappily, sighing slightly.  
Lexa bit her lower lip in thought, how could they both have the book at the same time? She almost laughed out loud when an idea came to her.  
“I have an idea for how we could both read it at the same time, but it's kind of ridiculous.” she said.  
“Spill.” Clarke replied, one eyebrow risen.  
“We could meet up and read it to one another in turns, that way we'll both have the book and will be able to take notes on it.” Lexa voiced her idea.  
Clarke actually seemed to think it over, much to Lexa's surprise. She didn't like the idea of having to spend time with the other girl, she reminded her of Finn in so many ways, it wasn't even funny. They probably shared way too many characters for Clarke to ever be comfortable while they would work together, but she didn't really have another choice.  
“Okay, let's do this. I'm Clarke.” Clarke agreed reluctantly, already hating the arrangement.  
“I'm Lexa, when are you free?” Lexa replied, smiling slightly at the other girl. Now that they didn't have to fight over the book Lexa could admit to herself that Clarke actually looked good.

Lexa was nothing like Finn.

Lexa was loud and cheery. Lexa had an obnoxious but surprisingly cute laugh. Lexa loved arts and listened to electronic music. She looked like the crowd Finn hung out with, but she was nothing like them. Lexa was beautiful, smart and ambitious. She dreamed big and worked hard to reach her goals. Lexa was nothing like Finn and Clarke found herself liking that a lot.

They spent two days reading the book, taking turns in reading it to each other, taking way too many breaks to take notes, to make themselves some tea or coffee or to simply talk. Clarke ended up helping Lexa with her assignment and Lexa ended up proof-reading Clarke's essay. At the end of that week Clarke asked Lexa out for coffee and Lexa agreed, taking her to the coffee shop she worked at.

Lexa was the first one to admit her feelings for Clarke, telling her that she found herself falling for the blonde after about a month. Clarke didn't immediately return the sentiment, still hung up on the flashbacks Lexa's looks sometimes gave her, but she eventually asked Lexa to be her girlfriend, telling her why it took her so long to come around. When they moved in together they were with each other for several months, ignoring their families and friends who told them that they were taking it too fast,t hat they didn't know each other long enough to move in together. And during the first month the girls thought their loved ones were right. They fought like cat and dog, not used to the others' habits and knacks. But they eventually got used to each other and learned to compromise.

* * *

 

It was their first Christmas and the week before their last year in the US started. They both applied to Oxford university for their Master degrees and they were both accepted, making life so much easier than it could have turned out.  
“What is that abomination on your head?” Clarke asked after looking up from her book to greet Lexa. Her eyes were fixed on the weird mix of knitted head, Santa hat and antlers on Lexa's head.  
“Oh, this? I found it while Christmas shopping. It's pretty rad.” Lexa replied, smiling as she knelt on the couch with one leg, kissing Clarke to shut her up before she got back up and continued her way into their bedroom.  
“I wouldn't exactly chose rad to describe it, but it's certainly interesting!” Clarke said loudly, her voice echoing through the flat.  
“It looks like Christmas, and that's good enough for me.” Lexa replied as she returned into the living room, now rid of the plastic bags filled with presents and her jacket.  
“If you say so.” Clarke replied, folding the corner of the page she left off and closing the book before she put it on the coffee table. She motioned for Lexa to come to her and took her hand when in reaching width. Clarke pulled Lexa down onto the couch, down on top of her and wrapped her arms around Lexa's giggling form, smiling at the sound. Lexa sat up slightly, her legs entangled with Clarke's and Clarke's arms making that kind of impossible, to look at Clarke.  
“I love you.” she said lowly before she kissed Clarke softly, nibbling at her lower lip.  
“I love you, too.” Clarke said against her lips, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss.


End file.
